Talk:Warrior Primeval armor
W00t! I no longer regret having a male warrior ^^ — Skuld 09:23, 2 November 2006 (CST) :Indeed! Warriors look formidable like how I used to view them when wearing this. I actually have respect for warriors when I see them wearing this and I feel slightly worried when I see a warrior wearing primeval running towards me in PvP. Does this Primeval Armor come with Weapon Helms and can those weapon helms have insignias on? I'm guessing the answer to both is yes, but just to clarify, thanks. -- Hyperion` 20:23, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::yes, there is a helmet for each attribute, along with a space for an insignia and a rune. i confirmed this with my buddy Lone's armorFrog Glenn 17:55, 9 December 2006 (CST) :::Thanks a lot :) -- Hyperion` 17:36, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::::In my opinion i think it looks different, but very stylish. I dislike how there is some path of a demons face on the back of it and the possible clipping errors it has. I plan on buying this once i beat the nightfall campaign with my warrior. -- [[User:Zathic|'Zathic']] 15:18, 10 March 2007 (CST) *I disagree with all of you. I think this armor looks absolutely ridiculous. It looks like some sort of mech suit from a cheesy Anime, or worse, it looks like a Power Ranger. I keep expecting to see a jet pack or laser guns mounted on it. I don't know how you go from something decent and majestic, like Prophecies Knight's Armor, to something clunky and desperate like this. Thumbs WAY DOWN on this cheese-ass armor.--Ninjatek 07:31, 13 December 2006 (CST) :Knights is fat. — Skuld 08:17, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::All male warriors look fat, regardless of armor... :P Still, this is one of the better male warrior armors, IMHO. Arshay Duskbrow 01:06, 14 December 2006 (CST) :::I got to agree with Ninjatek. The helmet is the worst part of it, makes it totally look like some weird space-suit. Or as he said, cheesy anime style. The only positive thing about it is that it takes great on dye. --Long 20:41, 24 December 2006 (CST) best looking armor in game I think this is the best looking warrior armor in game. Although it lacks in stats it makes up for it looks, It should have some specials aspect considering its the END GAME armor. costing around 90k, it should have elemental and physical reduction, or some health bonuses. :Ugh, gw is a balanced game that doesn't give any extra reward for grind.. — Skuld 19:37, 13 December 2006 (CST) :How does it 'lack' in stats? As far as I know, it's exactly the same as every other inscribable max Nightfall armor. Crusher 09:16, 18 March 2007 (CDT) This armor reminds me of Master Chief (Halo). — Dekan 00:50, 4 January 2007 (CST) :Except with the spikes, black armor, etc... =P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:56, 4 January 2007 (CST) Not sure about that Master Chief comment... Looks much, much more light Nightmare from the Soul Caliber series. I'd bet a whole half dollar he was the inspiration for the armor. Cibi 01:01, 4 January 2007 (CST) even if it looks like master chief who told you is bad?:P I think this armor looks UGLY! My Ascended Platemail Armor is better. Glenn 08:06, 6 January 2007 (CST)better go to pvp nacked than this.... This armor is pimp, but I feel bad that warriors didn't get maces and shit on there FoW armor like dervs did lol. (70.57.80.122 19:02, 21 January 2007 (CST)) :Let's not forget it is a direct rip-off of Daedric armor from the Elder Scrolls. Compare the two side by side for fun. This armor reminds me of the movie Alien vs Predator.. A Bug? When I look at my Primeval Armor, i can see all the great textures and features that make the armor look great, yet when I look at someone else with the same armor, it doesn't look the same. It looks much less detailed. I have a very new computer with all the highest image stuff and the quality rating was set to high. What does this mean? Is their some sort of bug? :Er. Since you have Primeval, you're obviously not new to GW, but that's how it is for everyone. In towns/outposts etc, you always only see the high res version of your own armor, and a lower res version of everyone elses. Actually I wish Anet would change that, but I assume it's to keep necessary graphical power to a minimum. Arshay Duskbrow 23:06, 29 January 2007 (CST) :Alright. thank you. I realized that about all armor but it seemed even worse for Primeval Armor. I just never had the chance to ask. Anyway, I wish that they would change that too. : Every armor on every other character around me looks great - crisp and detailed and vibrant. But I have a similar issue with the OP on this one. Every suit of primeval armor I see looks jagged and blocky.--Diordna 04:30, 7 March 2007 (CST) Missing: Would be nice if you could add some headgear pictures :There is no "you". The wiki is made by the users, so if you have it, add it. — Skuld 11:05, 12 February 2007 (CST) head the headgear is uuber --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 09:41, 25 February 2007 (CST)